The Lift: Mori Ougai
by TY Castle
Summary: Ketika Mori pikir sampai di kantornya satu setengah jam sebelum jam masuk membuatnya menaiki lift sendirian, dia salah. Tepat sebelum pintu lift tertutup, seorang pria terburu datang dan menemaninya sampai lantai 19. [m/m; FukuMori, Soukoku as cameo]


A/N:

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35

Terinspirasi dari BIANCO present: The Lift yang diunggah oleh BiancoFootwear

Fukuzawa Yukichi = 40 tahun

Mori Ougai = 35 tahun

Dazai Osamu = 27 tahun

Nakahara Chuuya = 27 tahun

* * *

Mori datang agak pagi dibanding biasanya hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang spesial, hanya saja semalam dia sempat minum obat flu sehingga membuat jadwal tidurnya berubah lebih awal. Untung flunya tidak parah dan obatnya bekerja dengan baik, jadi pagi ini dia sudah kembali sehat bugar seperti hari sebelumnya.

Jadwal masuk kantornya masih lebih dari satu jam lagi, batinnya ketika melihat arloji yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang. Jadi tidak heran juga kalau di lantai satu hanya ada dirinya—dan dua wanita muda yang sedang bersiap di belakang meja resepsionis. Melihat ke arah _basement_ pun tampaknya belum ada orang yang akan datang, perjalanannya menuju lantai 25 pastinya akan terasa sangat sepi.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka pun, masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sekitarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mori pun masuk dan refleks menekan tombol menutup. Tepat saat pintu hampir menutup dengan sempurna, ada seseorang yang menekan tombol lift sehingga pintu pun kembali terbuka. Seorang pria masuk menyusulnya—agak terengah-engah, mungkin lari dari parkiran, begitu pikir Mori. Pria itu menekan angka 19. Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift pun menutup.

Mata hitamnya melirik. Memang bukan hal aneh kalau ada orang yang masih memakai kimono untuk pakaian sehari-hari, tapi rasanya baru kali ini dia melihat ada orang di gedung ini yang memakai kimono. Pakaian kerja yang sehari-hari dia lihat biasanya hanya jas atau blazer dan kemeja formal.

_Mungkin dia punya kantor sendiri, sama sepertiku._

Kalau bukan kantornya, rasanya agak mustahil juga ada seorang bos yang membolehkan karyawannya memakai kimono untuk bekerja.

Dia tak berhenti melirik. _Hmm tasnya ... tas kerja biasa. Dilihat-lihat, dia tampan juga—sepertinya lebih tua dariku? Lantai 19 kantor apa ya ...?_

Orang di sebelahnya berdeham lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya acak-acakkan pun tidak.

_Kantor akuntan rasanya bukan. Hanya ada satu kantor akuntan di sini dan itu milik Chuuya-kun. Aku kenal semua karyawannya. Orang ini—_

Mori buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya tatkala pria tersebut balik meliriknya. Jantungnya berdebar panik. _Semoga tidak ketahuan—bodoh!—semoga tidak ketahuan—you were staring at him for fuck's sake, Ougai!_

Otaknya baru mengingat beberapa kantor yang mungkin adalah tempat kerja pria di sampingnya ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai 19. Orang di sampingnya pun langsung melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"Lantai 19 ... kantor pengacara?" gumam Mori ketika pintu perlahan menutup, "hmm kalau tidak salah memang kantor pengacara. _Well,_ pantas saja dia berpakaian seperti itu. Nanti aku akan memastikannya."

Perjalanan menuju lantai paling atas yang dilaluinya sendirian membuat pikirannya melayang-layang. Mori sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya sendiri.

... _dia tidak sadar aku menatapnya dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 19, kan?_

_Ya, 'kan?_

* * *

Tubuhnya disandarkan lelah. Kemarin salah satu sistem milik kliennya bermasalah dengan _bug_ dan hampir seharian penuh Mori berkutat di kantornya ditemani dengan teriakan frustrasi dari para karyawannya—sejujurnya dia juga ingin berteriak, _bug_ yang sudah diselesaikan terus kembali datang sampai dia harus berulang kali meminta maaf pada kliennya tersebut. Baru pada akhirnya enam jam kemudian masalah _bug_ tersebut pun beres. Mori merasa beruntung karena kliennya itu adalah salah satu kliennya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Setidaknya perusahaan yang memakai jasanya itu tahu kalau kejadian seperti ini jarang terjadi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Selesai dengan masalah _bug_ kliennya, sistem kantornya sendiri yang terserang _bug_. Hampir semua karyawan termasuk dirinya melewatkan makan siang hanya karena mengurus _bug-bug_ yang entah kenapa harus datang di hari yang bersamaan. _Bug no hi,_ kalau kata salah satu karyawannya.

Mori baru sempat pulang jam sebelas malam, itu pun setelah pulang dia langsung mandi dan tidur. Tidak ada makan malam—malah tidak ingat sama sekali. Alhasil paginya mati-matian dia menahan lapar sampai akhirnya berbelok ke restoran cepat saji tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Satu _breakfast set_ lumayan cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya setidaknya sampai sekitar satu jam sebelum makan siang.

Pagi ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kemarin. Karena dia datang sepuluh menit sebelum jam masuk kantor, ada beberapa karyawan juga yang turut menunggu lift bersamanya—dan sejauh mata memandang, pria kimono yang dilihatnya kemarin pagi tidak tampak batang hidungnya sedikit pun.

... tunggu.

Dia tersentak saat teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru dia keluar dari barisan dan menuju daftar kantor yang tertera di dekat meja resepsionis. Matanya menelusuri daftar tersebut sampai akhirnya sampai di lantai 19.

19 | Kantor Pengacara Fukuzawa Yukichi dan Rekan

Fukuzawa Yukichi

"Fukuzawa Yukichi ... rasanya namanya pernah kudengar beberapa kali," bibirnya diraba tanpa sadar, kebiasaannya ketika berpikir, "aah, bukankah itu pengacara yang baru-baru ini memenangkan kasus penipuan ya? Rasanya dia memang cukup terkenal, kupikir? Ya, kalau tidak terkenal, mana mungkin aku tahu."

_Whatever. Meski kemungkinannya besar, belum tentu juga dia adalah ... tidak, dia memang Fukuzawa Yukichi. Aku ingat pernah membaca berita tentangnya dan di situ ada fotonya memakai kimono. Itu pasti dia._

_Dan ngomong-ngomong, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan_—

Mori berbalik, tepat ketika seseorang yang baru saja dia pikirkan lewat melintasinya, namun kali ini memakai kimono dengan warna yang berbeda.

—_orang itu. Crap! Oke, mau sejauh apa kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri? Senin ini, dua kelasmu akan melaksanakan kuis dan kau sama sekali belum memikirkan soal untuk mereka. Dan sekarang sudah hari Jumat!_

Pria 35 tahun itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali ke antrian baru di depan lift. _Funny enough, he stands beside him_.

Mori seratus persen sadar dia mengantri bersama beberapa orang yang nanti akan memenuhi lift bersamanya, pun sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia naik-turun lift selama 35 tahun dia hidup, tapi memikirkan bahwa nanti dia akan satu lift lagi bersama Fukuzawa malah membuat perutnya sakit karena gugup.

_This is. Not helping me. At all._

Percayalah, sekuat tenaga Mori Ougai menahan dirinya, tapi lagi-lagi dia menemukan dirinya sendiri melirik dan mengagumi wajah pria itu dari samping.

_Does he know he smells nice? Like, oh my God, I love his cologne. His hair is long but it is neat. I wanna touch it. Oh God—wait, I don't even have a God._

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia sangat tahu kalau mungkin orang bernama Fukuzawa ini sadar dia mengamatinya, atau parahnya orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga menyadari hal itu, tapi ya Tuhan, itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Dan tentu saja, di dalam lift pun pada akhirnya mereka berdiri bersebelahan, bonus dengan bahu yang bersentuhan.

_Okay, I say it. He is so fucking handsome. Even his reflection on the lift door is handsome what the fuck._

Perjalanan menuju lantai teratas terasa sangat lama karena lift sempat berhenti beberapa kali; dan ya, Mori lebih dari senang mendapati dirinya berada di sana lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Belum lagi dengan orang-orang terpaksa harus melewatinya dan secara _tidak sengaja_ mendorong tubuhnya sekian milimeter lebih dekat dengan Fukuzawa. _He should take every chance he got after all_.

Masih lama sampai lantai 19, masih lama sampai lantai 19, masih lama sampai lantai 19, satu kalimat yang diucapkannya puluhan kali sampai akhirnya lift harus _dengan sangat disayangkan_ berhenti di lantai 19. Mori tidak tahu perasaan apa itu dan mungkin akan terdengar agak aneh tapi pundaknya terasa kosong begitu Fukuzawa meninggalkan lift.

Setidaknya, hari itu Mori sudah mendapatkan _moodbooster-_nya. Sisanya tinggal menjalani hari dengan semangat dan berharap besok atau mungkin ketika dia menggunakan lift lagi, Mori akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama.

(Juga tidak lupa membuat soal kuis untuk dua kelasnya yang seharusnya paling lambat dibuatnya jam enam sore ini karena Sabtu dan Minggu adalah jadwalnya untuk bersantai tanpa perlu memikirkan pekerjaannya sebagai bos sekaligus dosen di salah satu universitas ternama di Yokohama.)

(Seumur hidupnya, _dulu_ Mori tidak pernah menantikan hari Senin sama sekali.)

* * *

Hari Senin memang menjadi hari yang ditunggunya, namun karena sampai jam satu siang dia berada di kampus dan ternyata pertemuan dengan klien sudah ditangani dengan orang kepercayaannya, sejujurnya dia tak ada alasan untuk pergi ke kantor. Tidak ada urusan penting juga sebenarnya.

Tapi, demi melihat seseorang, Mori pada akhirnya tetap pergi. Sayangnya ... Fukuzawa Yukichi, nihil. Tidak terlihat sama sekali bahkan ketika Mori dengan sengaja naik-turun menggunakan lift untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Jadi, dengan segala keberuntungannya untuk hari Selasa, Mori berharap dia akan bertemu dengan Fukuzawa hari ini; dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah datang sejak jam setengah delapan pagi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan orang-orang berpakaian kemeja dan jas mengantri dan memasuki lift tanpanya. Mori berdiri menyandar agak jauh, sambil sesekali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Jam 07.40.

_Mungkin hanya aku seorang yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu menunggu di depan lift tapi tidak menaiki lift sama sekali. Ya tentu saja, hanya aku seorang. Masih tanya lagi._

Jam 07.45.

_Masih lima belas menit sebelum jam delapan. Kalau dia belum datang sampai lima menit sebelum jam delapan, aku akan langsung naik._

Jam 07.50.

_Seumur hidupku, rasanya ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah aku lakukan. Oke, tapi hal yang paling penting adalah, dia di mana? Kenapa belum datang? Good, I really look like an idiot here._

Jam 07.55.

_Siapa tadi yang bilang aku akan langsung naik? Screw that. I will wait for him more._

Jam 08.00.

_Okay, that is it. Aku lebih tidak mau malu di hadapan karyawanku karena telat. Selamat tinggal, Fukuzawa-dono. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bertemu hari ini._

Akhirnya kakinya melangkah dari tempatnya terpaku setengah jam. Meskipun lift penuh, apalagi sekarang memang sudah jam masuk kantor, entah kenapa rasanya tetap sepi; padahal dia sendiri mengobrol dengan orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi saja belum pernah.

...

Jam 08.02.

Seseorang dengan pergelangan tangan kiri diperban berjalan lesu menuju lift. Rambut abu-abunya tersusun tak rapi, mulutnya sibuk merapalkan kalimat-kalimat makian karena selain hari Selasa ini menjadi jauh lebih buruk dengan tangan kiri yang tiba-tiba sakit karena olahraga kendo yang dilakukannya sehari sebelumnya, dadanya sakit karena terbanting ke roda kemudi akibat berhenti mendadak di dua perhentian sebelum sampai ke kantornya.

Belum lagi kemarin orang yang diam-diam diperhatikannya tidak masuk ke kantor entah karena alasan apa.

* * *

Hari ini, tepat seminggu Mori bertemu dengan Fukuzawa untuk pertama kalinya sejak lebih dari lima tahun mendirikan kantor di sini. Dan sejak pagi, ditambah usahanya pergi ke kantin di lantai satu (padahal biasanya pesan makan siang melalui jasa _delivery_), kemudian sengaja pergi ke toilet di lantai satu juga, Fukuzawa Yukichi tak ada dalam jarak pandangnya sejauh mata memandang.

Cukup untuk membuatnya agak _badmood _seharian ini.

Belum lagi pertemuannya dengan klien beberapa jam yang lalu tidak berjalan lancar. Padahal sistem yang timnya kembangkan sudah bagus, tapi kenapa ada saja masalah yang datang menghampiri. Kliennya tadi adalah salah satu _costumer potential_ yang berhasil dia dapatkan, dia tidak bisa melepaskannya cuma-cuma karena kesalahan kecil mengingat tiga minggu lagi adalah tenggat waktu pembayaran sewa ruangan dan pembayaran gaji karyawannya. Secara pribadi, Mori Ougai berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, tapi tetap saja urusan pribadi dan kantor tidak bisa dicampuradukkan. Uang sewa dan gaji harus tetap dibayarkan, tapi beban bulan ini yang keluar lebih banyak dibandingkan bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

Bagaimana dia tidak pusing tujuh keliling? Berdoa saja semoga dua klien yang akan anak buahnya temui esok hari akan setuju memakai sistem yang dibangunnya. Ada sebelas mulut yang harus dia kasih makan—tidak terhitung dirinya sendiri tentu saja.

_Kalau Tuhan memang nyata, setidaknya, malam ini, tolong buat aku bertemu dengan Fukuzawa. Dengar-dengar angka tiga juga adalah angka keberuntungan._

Mori menghela napas berat.

"Keberuntungan mana, Ougai, keberuntungan mana," rambut hitamnya disisir ke belakang kasar, kemudian memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "kehidupan orang dewasa. Kau akan bahagia hanya karena hal kecil saja. Ya, sesederhana itu."

Matanya terpejam kesal. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada dinding lift lelah.

"Hah ... kalau saja tadi ... argh, kalau sampai perusahaan itu lepas, lalu dua pertemuan besok tidak berhasil ..."

_Ting!_

"Mati aku. Mau kugaji apa karyawanku? Daun? Uang sewa? Mati saja. Mati saja."

"Ehem."

Tiba-tiba, lift kembali berjalan.

Mori ditarik kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Seingatnya, dan ingatannya tidak pernah salah, di lift ini tadi dia _masih_ sendiri.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang, _sangat sekarang_, Fukuzawa Yukichi berdiri di sebelahnya?

_Tadi dia mendengarku mengomel? Shit. Hari yang buruk—baik. Oke, sedikit buruk. Tidak, sedikit baik._

Mori memperbaiki posisinya. Jangan membuat dirinya lebih malu dari ini.

* * *

_Sejak kapan menunggu dia menjadi kebiasaanku? Sejak kapan kutanya?_

Itu hanya kebetulan yang terjadi tiga kali. Tiga kali—dicetak miring, ditebalkan, dan digarisbawahi. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Bertemu dengan orang, lalu dengan bodohnya tidak mengajaknya bicara atau basa-basi hal yang paling tidak penting sekalipun, kemudian tidak pernah bertemu lagi selamanya.

Tidak harus merasa sekacau ini, toh pada akhirnya ada jutaan orang lain di luar sana yang mengalami kejadian sama sepertinya. Ditambah lagi, ini sudah hari yang kesekian dia mengabaikan pekerjaannya seperti ini. Tak terhitung berapa kali dia sengaja datang lebih awal lalu menunggu sampai jam delapan tepat, bolak-balik naik-turun lift dengan alasan tidak jelas, pulang paling akhir, menunggu di parkiran _basement_ kalau-kalau Fukuzawa juga ternyata membawa mobil sama sepertinya. Dia yakin bahkan para karyawannya pun menyadari tingkah laku anehnya selama dua minggu belakangan ini.

_Aku sebodoh ini padahal siapa tahu dia sudah menikah. Dia sudah empat puluh tahun god damn it. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, wanita mana yang tak tergoda. Belum lagi Fukuzawa adalah salah satu pengacara ternama yang sering memenangkan kasus-kasus sulit. Bukankah itu hal yang bisa dibanggakan? Pasti banyak lamaran yang masuk._

Mori menghela napas berat. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. _Sembilan malam_ dan Mori masih mengharapkan di lift yang kosong melompong ini, ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya di sana.

_Seseorang_.

Layar navigasi di atas pintu masih menunjukkan lantai 25, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi lantai 24, lantai 23 ... 22 ... 21.

_Dua lantai lagi._

Lantai 20.

_Here we go_.

Lantai 19 dan lift pun berhenti.

_Yes._

Tiga orang yang tidak dia kenal memasuki lift bersamanya. Eksistensi Fukuzawa Yukichi? Nol besar. Siapapun dua pria dan satu wanita yang baru masuk ini, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah sekretaris, atau rekan kerja, atau karyawan, atau apapun itu sebutannya dari orang yang sudah dua minggu ini membuatnya tak bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Jadi mungkin, _mungkin_, sebaiknya Mori memfokuskan pendengarannya kalau-kalau ada pembicaraan _informatif_ yang terjadi di dalam kotak besi tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Tak sampai satu menit, lift telah berhenti di lantai B1, tiga orang yang menaiki lift bersamanya turun lebih dulu.

Mori mendengus kasar.

Salah satu dari sekian perjalanan liftnya yang sunyi.

* * *

Dia memang ingin, sangat ingin, satu lift dengan Fukuzawa lagi.

Tapi, tidak dengan dua orang yang sekarang asyik adu mulut di depan mereka berdua ini.

"Chuuya, yang benar saja. _Dua_ anak muridku baru saja diterima lewat jalur undangan di Toudai. _Toudai_ lho Chuuya. Hibur aku sedikit dong. Traktir aku di restoran bintang tiga _michelin_ _weekend_ ini, ya, ya, ya?"

"Shitty Dazai, aku sibuk. _Sangat sibuk_, oke? Kalau kau mau menggantikanku mengerjakan laporan keuangan dari tiga perusahaan ini, terserah."

"Kalau kau mau putus kontrak dengan mereka ya silakan. Sini, kukerjakan."

"Bayaranmu untuk mengajar dua murid setiap tahunnya sangat besar, Fucking Bandage. Ditambah lagi, dua muridmu ini dua tahun bersamamu. Dan pembayarannya setiap enam bulan. Di pembayaran kedua, kau langsung bisa membeli mobil _sport_ terbaru, membelikanku cincin yang mewah, dan menikahiku di Amerika. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu berpikir kau tidak punya uang hanya untuk sekadar makan di restoran, Coach Dazai?"

"Chuu~ya~, Chibi Chuuya kesayanganku, pertama, namamu sekarang adalah Dazai juga, oke? _Dazai_ Chuuya. Kedua, aku maunya makan berdua, bukan sendiri. Ketiga, apa salahnya sih mentraktirku sekali-sekali? Tidak akan jatuh miskin ini, cih."

"Tidak."

"Chuuya!"

"Tidak ya tidak. Aku sibuk."

"Tsk. Rugi aku menunggumu sampai jam sembilan kalau hasilnya seperti ini. Harusnya tadi aku bisa langsung pulang saja ke rumah."

"Siapa yang suruh menungguku?"

"Chuuya, jahat! Aku mau cerai!"

"Oke, cerai."

"Bercanda!"

Mori—dan Fukuzawa—menghela napas panjang bersamaan. Sejak dua orang itu naik dari lantai 16, perjalanan menuju lantai B1 tidak bisa setenang biasanya. Dan sekarang, ya, _sekarang_, Dazai malah menatapnya sinis sambil mendesis tak suka.

"Kenapa, Mori-san? Ada masalah?"

Mori mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Kalau mau bertengkar, jangan di lift."

"Mana ada orang bertengkar harus di-_timing_, Mori-san? Kalau tidak punya pasangan sih mana bisa mengerti, ya, 'kan, Chuuya?"

Pria yang dipanggil Chuuya itu berbalik lalu membungkuk tak enak. "Maaf, Mori-san," ucapnya sembari tersenyum paksa, kemudian menoleh dan menendang tulang kering sang suami keras-keras, "Osamuku tersayang, bisa tidak jaga sikap di depan orang lain? Dia ini seniormu sewaktu kuliah, tahu! Dia juga dulu tetanggamu! Sopan sedikit apa susahnya."

"Senior juga beda hampir sepuluh tahun denganku," cibir Dazai.

"Dazai-kun, kalau aku tidak mengenalkanmu pada Chuuya-kun sepuluh tahun lalu, kau juga tidak akan menjadi suaminya. Dan lagi, perlu kuingatkan bahwa orang tuamu menitipkanmu padaku ketika kau berhasil diterima di Harvard? Kau tinggal denganku di sana meski hanya satu tahun."

"Dan aku _sudah_ berterima kasih padamu untuk itu," sindir Dazai ketus sambil mengelus kaki kirinya yang masih sakit. Wajahnya berubah sedih mendapati sang suami yang masih menatapnya kesal. "Chuuya, sakit. Kenapa menendangku keras sekali? Kalau kakiku patah bagaimana?"

"Aku pernah membantingmu jauh lebih keras dan tulangmu tidak ada yang patah. _Claim invalid_." Chuuya kembali berbalik menghadap Mori dengan raut tak enak. "Mori-san, aku minta maaf dengan kelakuan anak ini ("Anak kau bilang Chuuya? Aku sudah dewasa, hey!"). Dipikir lagi, kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita makan bersama? ("Kau mengajaknya makan bersama sedangkan aku kau tolak mentah-mentah?!"). Kita makan bertiga, dengan Dazai juga tentunya. Setelah itu mungkin kita bisa main golf seperti biasanya."

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat mendengar ajakan itu. Tidak buruk juga. Selama ini dia lebih sering makan sendiri, Mori juga sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia main golf. Ajakan Chuuya tentu saja tak boleh ditolaknya.

"Boleh juga. Nanti kabari aku saja. Aku tidak lebih sibuk dari Chuuya-kun sepertinya."

"Bisa saja," Chuuya tertawa kecil, "di restoran yang biasa bagaimana? Aku akan buat reservasi lalu kukabari lagi."

"Oke—"

"Bagaimana kalau berempat?"

Dua kepala langsung menoleh cepat ke sumber suara; pada Dazai yang kini tersenyum lebar mencurigakan.

"Dari tadi, kita hanya membicarakan diri kita sendiri," Dazai melanjutkan dengan santai, sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Fukuzawa yang dari tadi hanya bergeming dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikit pun, "Fukuzawa-san juga harus ikut makan bersama kita _weekend_ ini. Bisa, 'kan?"

_Tunggu. TUNGGU SEBENTAR._

"Bisa, aku juga tidak ada janji. Kabari saja."

_What?! Dan dari mana Dazai-kun mengenal Fukuzawa? Dari mana? Tunggu, tenang, tenang. Jangan panik._

"Oh, oke," Chuuya mengangguk setuju, kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya, "Nakahara Chuuya ("Dazai Chuuya, Chuuya.") atau Dazai Chuuya. Salam kenal."

"Fukuzawa Yukichi," ucap Fukuzawa sambil membalas jabatan tangannya, kemudian dia beralih pada Mori dan mengucapkan hal yang sama, "Fukuzawa Yukichi."

_Eh?_

"A-ah, Mori ... Ougai," balasnya kaku sembari mengulurkan tangannya. _It is warm. His hand is warm._

Sebisa mungkin Mori mengatur ekspresinya dan detak jantungnya yang sudah tak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya Mori mendengar suaranya dan bersentuhan—oke, jabat tangan_—_secara langsung dengan orang yang sudah berminggu-minggu ini berlari di pikirannya. Meski rasanya waktu berjalan lebih lambat dan dia hanya bisa menatap Fukuzawa di hadapannya, entah kenapa dari sudut matanya, Mori bisa melihat kalau Dazai Osamu sedang menahan tawanya kuat-kuat.

_Haha. This little brat._

"Salam kenal," suara Fukuzawa menarik kembali atensinya.

_I should thank him though._

"Iya, salam kenal," balasnya kaku.

Dia memang sangat harus berterima kasih pada Dazai, tapi setelah Mori mengorek informasi kenapa Dazai yang tidak pernah ditemuinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum hari ini, bisa tahu tentang _his little crush_-nya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Kuperjelas ya. Di sini, Mori dan Dazai masih sama kayak canon-nya, sama-sama jenius. Jadi mereka mulai dari sekolah tuh udah bisa masuk lebih awal yang otomatis berarti keluarnya juga lebih awal. Mori sama Dazai masuk kuliah pas umur 17 tahun, Dazai ketemu Chuuya cuman beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya dia ke Amerika buat kuliah. Mereka, 'kan umurnya beda 8 tahun, jadi pas Dazai 17, Mori 25. Mori sendiri udah selesai S2 di sana dan proses S3 sambil cari pengalaman kerja. Jadi dia sama Dazai bisa tinggal bareng di Amerika. Dazai akhirnya pisah setelah satu tahun dan tinggal di tempat yang dikasih sama orang tuanya terus lanjut kuliah di sana sampai S2.

Jarak Mori dan Dazai balik ke Jepang nggak jauh beda, jadi kantor mereka juga didirikan di waktu yang berdekatan.

Mori ambil Computer Science, Dazai ambil Mathematics. Mori ngajar setiap hari Senin dari pagi sampai siang, biasanya kalau ada waktu ya dia ke kantor lanjut kerja atau cuman sekadar mampir. Kalau nggak ada waktu biasanya langsung pulang. Dazai ini dia kerjanya jadi coach/guru les. Nonton SKY Castle? Nah kerjaan dia itu kayak Coach Kim, cuman dia pegang Matematika, sisa pelajaran lain sama guru-guru bawahannya. Cuman terima satu atau dua murid setiap tahunnya (jadi dia cuman bisa pegang satu atau dua murid maksimal, selama dia masih ada dua murid yang dipegang, dia nggak terima murid lain). Biasanya dia cuman pegang anak kelas 12 aja, tapi dia juga bisa ngajar dari kelas 11. Sistem pembayaran biasanya di awal langsung lunas, tapi bisa juga dibayar per semester/tahun kalau lebih dari satu tahun. Dan bayaran dia nggak murah, soalnya murid yang di bawah bimbingannya selalu otomatis masuk kampus-kampus impian. Tapi tetap anti curang curang club kayak Coach Kim ya hehe.

Mori punya perusahaan yang fokusnya bikin sistem, Fukuzawa punya kantor pengacara, Dazai itu coach, Chuuya punya kantor akuntan.

Bawahannya Fukuzawa mungkin udah pada bisa nebak. Yap, itu Kunikida, Ranpo, sama Yosano.

Sejujurnya, awalnya bingung ini fic mau gimana, soalnya nggak mungkin ditulis dari dua sisi sekaligus. Makanya ini judulnya The Lift: Mori Ougai. Rencananya, kalau jadi, bakal dibikin The Lift: Fukuzawa Yukichi sekalian ngejelasin yang adegan-adegan akhir juga. Dan ya, emang Dazai sama Fukuzawa ini juga saling kenal makanya dia berani ngajak.

...

Utang ke diri sendiri akhirnya lunas juga wkwk. Asupan FukuMori itu kering banget ya Allah mau nggak mau ya harus bikin sendiri. Untung fanartnya di Twitter lumayan, kalau di pixiv sih jangan tanya :"D mau nangis dedeq :"D


End file.
